pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beginning of a Journey
This is the first episode of Pokemon Quest: Kanto. Four kids stand before Professor Oak. Professor Oak: As you know, today is the day you will be given your starter pokemon. Your partner, the pokemon that will be by your side from the start of your journey to the finish. However, there is a problem. There are 3 starters and 4 of you, so one of you will not be getting a traditional starter. Can somebody please volunteer. 2 of the children look nervously at each other, but the others wear a cocky smirk. A boy in a red pokemon league cap, a blue hoodie, black fingerless gloves, black trousers and basketball sneakers sighs, and steps up. Ash: I'll take the different starter, Professor Oak. Gary: Giving up because you know you won't be able to beat me. Ash: No, I'm doing this so I can actually start my journey on time. Prof Oak hands Ash a volt ball. Ash throws it in the air to reveal a Pikachu. Pikachu looks around curiously, before looking at Ash. Ash: Hi Pikachu, my name is Ash Ketchum and my dream is to become a pokemon master and become the very best. But I need a powerful pokemon as my starter. Can that be you? Pikachu walks up to Ash and sniffs his hand. Pikachu cheers and jumps on Ash's shoulder, as Ash smirks. Prof Oak: Well Ash, you've got a very powerful and trustworthy pokemon. As a gift for whoever chose Pikachu, I made sure that Pikachu could learn to learn the strongest electric move, Volt Tackle. Ash and Gary: What! Gary: Ashy-boy, I want the Pikachu. You're a weakling so you won't be able to train him well. Ash: Nope, Pikachu is mine. If you snooze, ya lose Gare Bare. Gary: Grandpa! Do something. Prof Oak: I'm sorry Gary but since you didn't volunteer, you can't get Pikachu. Gary snatches the Squirtle pokeball of the table, and glares at Ash. Gary: We're going to battle and the winner (cough) me, will get Pikachu. Ash: If I win, you give me $1000. Gary: Deal and no take backs. Go Squirtle. Ash: Pikachu, Battle Time. Ash pulls out his pokedex and scans Pikachu. Pikachu The Mouse Pokemon Male Electric type Ability-Static Moves: Thundershock, Electro ball, Double Kick, Quick attack. Egg Gary: Tackle. Ash: Double kick Double Kick and tackle collide before Pikachu launches another kick sending Squirtle flying. Pikachu then speeds into Squirtle with quick attack. Gary: Bubble. Ash: Thundershock. Thundershock rips through bubble and electrocutes Squirtle, knocking it out. Pikachu: Pikapika Ash: I believe somebody owes me $1000. Pay up Gare Bare, or I'll post this battle on the internet, ruining you revered reputation. Ash reveals his pokedex, showing a video of the battle. Gary growls. Prof Oak: The pokedex's video function. Very impressive Ash. Gary growls and relunctantly pushes a handful of notes into Ash's hand. Gary storms away while Ash smirks. Ash: And Gare Bare. Gary (annoyed): What? Ash: You know your pokedex already placed $1000 for winning. Gary(angry): What! Ash: Remember, no takebacks. Gary growls and storms of, slamming the lab doors behind him. Prof Oak: You know Ash, no matter how smart that was, that was unfair. However, seeing as Gary was being extremely rude and he deserved it, I'll let it slide. Ash: Thanks Professor, see ya. Information Ash is given a Pikachu. Gary is given a Squirtle. Damian is given a Charmander. Leaf is given a Bulbasaur. Ash and Gary have a battle, Ash winning. Characters Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Quest) Gary (PQ) Professor Oak Leaf Green Damian Pokemon Ash's Pikachu Gary's Squirtle